


To Relieve A Nightmare

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Canine Cock, Cunnilingus, Dog Man, Erotica, F/M, Fennec Fox, Fox Girl, Furry, Handcuffs, Kissing, Knotting, Light BDSM, Nightmares, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Spanking, Wet & Messy, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: A storm is raging outside of the cabin, and the gusts and rain bring a memory back to Fido of a time when he couldn't turn himself into his anthro form. After the nightmare Sidney attempts to comfort him in her own way, but Fido has something else in mind for the smaller woman.Despite how short this story is, it took a lot of work to get it presentable, but I'm really happy with the end result. (^_^)
Relationships: Fido/Sidney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	To Relieve A Nightmare

A storm had been blowing through the mountain for most of the day. The thunderclaps seemed to shake the whole forest as flashes of lightning illuminated even its most shadowed places. The power had gone out in the two story log cabin, and now the only light to be had came from the huge, stone hearth in the building’s spacious living room.

‘Most likely a tree fell somewhere and took out a power line.’ thought Fido. 

The large Saint Bernard-man had gathered all of his housemates together and suggested that they sleep in the living room tonight. The fireplace would provide heat and light until the storm passed.

Sidney, Vic, and Val all went upstairs and brought their blankets and comforters down to the large room. Sidney wound up tripping on the last step of the staircase because she had overloaded herself with pillows. Thankfully she managed to catch her balance, but that didn't save her from receiving a short lecture about carrying more than she could handle. 

It only took a short time for everyone to get themselves situated comfortably. Vic and Val decided to share the couch while Sidney occupied Fido’s recliner, and Fido, who was the best at shifting from anthro to feral changed into his dog form. He curled up on a blanket in front of the fireplace and tucked his tail in. He laid his blocky head on his paws before letting the sounds of the wind and the rain lull him to sleep.

As the massive mastiff slept, a bolt of lightning struck somewhere very near the cabin, and while the explosive noise didn’t awaken the sleeping dog, it did bring back a memory of a time when he didn’t have the comfort of his friends nor the safety of his cabin.

The half dreamt memory was from his early days, after he was turned into a beastial by his own father’s mad experiment. He was forced to recall the cold nights on the mountain, and the periods of near-starvation that he had endured before finding out that he could transform into a form that was more close to that of a human, while still retaining his dog-like features.. 

As his nightmare raced through his mind, it brought back a memory from a time when he encountered a half-starved cougar. He remembered the fear he felt when he saw the animals' desperate yellow eyes stalking him. He’d known that there was no way he could run away from the beast, but neither did he want to stay put and allow himself to be killed by the large mountain cat.

As the fear from that moment began to course through him, his canine body began to twitch in front of the hearth. With his eyes still closed, he started to whine and tremble, but he didn’t wake up. The rain outside filled his ears with its sound, and in his dream he could remember how it had drenched his fur as the hungry beast took its time in deciding the best way to attack and kill him. 

Right as his fear peaked, the cougar in his memories lunged at him, baring its dagger-like fangs and claws. Fido felt something touch him in, and he was sure that the cougar from the past was sinking its claws into flesh again. He wheeled up from the rug he’d been sleeping on and snapped his jaws shut where he knew the larger beast must have been. He planted himself on all fours with his tail and hackles bristled, muscles tensed, ready for a fight. He was growling and baring his teeth, as he searched for his murderous foe.

Once his eyes finally came into focus, however, he noticed that there was no cougar. He wasn’t out in the rain. He wasn’t covered in mud, and he wasn’t in a desperate fight to keep his life. As he panned his head from one side to the other, he noticed that Sidney was crouching in front of him with her hand pulled tight to her chest. She was breathing heavily, and If her fur hadn’t already had its alabaster hue, she would have looked like all of the color left her body. She cautiously stretched her hand back forward and whispered, “Fido? It’s okay. It was just a dream.” She held her fingers at bay as she added, “It’s okay. You’re safe here.”

At her words Fido slowly let himself relax until he was standing with his head and tail pointed toward the ground. He felt Sidney’s small hand touch the top of his head, and then she moved her body closer so that she could pet him. She let her fingers comb through his brown and white fur as she hugged his neck saying, “I got you puppy. You’re safe.”

Hearing the words a second time made Fido lean into her and start to whine. It had been a long time since he’d had a nightmare, before Sidney started staying with him, as a matter of fact.

Sidney wanted to keep comforting the big fella, but she didn’t want to do so in front of the mice. She whispered for Fido to follow her, and after grabbing and lighting a candle, she headed up the stairs. Fido, still in his dog form followed her, wondering what she was up to. He was unable to ask in his current state, which was the major disadvantage of being in this form, but he followed the fennec fox-woman nonetheless.

Sidney led him to her room and then opened the door. Standing to one side she ushered the big bernard in and then entered herself before shutting the door behind both of them.

Sitting the candle on a nightstand by the bed, she turned in the dimly lit room to see that Fido had assumed the “sit position” and had his head cocked to the side in an expression of curiosity. The rain and wind seemed to pound against the side of the cabin more strongly on the second floor than it did on the first.

“Are you gonna stay like that?” Sidney asked, gesturing to the fact that Fido was still in his feral form. “Or are you going to change back? I’d prefer if you did. I want to take your mind off of whatever bad dream you just had, and while you do look cute like that, I don’t want to do the things I want to do with an actual dog.”

Fido now understood why she’d led him up here. ‘Should have known.’ he admitted to himself. ‘It’s always sex with her.’

He huffed in his dog form and then started the transformation back into his anthro form like he knew she wanted. As he changed, Sidney watched his joints and muscles pop and relocate themselves. She knew that she could perform this feat as well, but the pain was so bad that she and the mice would always go into a frenzy and pass out afterwards. FIdo was the only one that had done it enough to actually be able to bear the pain without needing a chance to calm down after.

Once the dog-man’s muscles and joints settled into their new positions, Fido groaned and stretched his stiff, fur-covered arms before saying, “There. Now what?”

Sidney smiled and seductively walked over to him, letting her fluffy, white tail swing exaggeratedly with every step. Once she got to him she poked her finger into the fluff on his chest and said, “You should already know how I want to comfort you~” Using the claws on the ends of her fingers, she scratched the larger man’s chest, and he thought he could feel their sharpness penetrate his skin as she added, “Now get on the bed and let your mistress have her way with you and that tight ass of yours~”

Normally, Fido would have submitted to her command, but he had just been reminded of one of the scariest moments of his life since his transformation surgery, and all Sidney could think about was her own need to dominate and degrade him. He decided he didn’t want to let her have her way this time. Without a word, he grabbed the smaller woman by the waist and picked her up. Carrying her to the bed, he tossed her on it.

Sidney squeaked in surprise when she was picked up, and after bouncing a few times on the bed she realized what was going on. Rubbing her legs together, she teased the larger man. “Oh~ So you want to take the wheel for once~ Not that I mind, but do you think you can get me off if we go at your pace~?”

Fido reached under Sidney’s bed and pulled out a plastic tub that was full of sex toys and bondage gear. Reaching inside he pulled out a ball gag, and without answering her, he held it up to her mouth before sternly saying, “Open.”

Sidney did as she was commanded, smiling all the time as her tail wagged behind her. She liked this side of Fido and wondered where it had been all the time that she’d known him. The dog-man pulled out a pair of leather wrist cuffs and told her to stick out her hands. Once she did, and the cuffs were secure, he let her fall face first onto the bed. He then pulled her hips up so he could more easily access them.

Sidney was getting really turned on at how things were going, but she still wanted to mess with the big dog. Lowering her tail, she blocked his view of her warm, wet slit. 

Fido was not amused by this. Taking her tail in his massive hand, he pried it upwards until the fluffy thing was pointing straight towards the ceiling, revealing her pussy and ass. Then he reached into the box and grabbed a collar with a thin chain and small cuff attached to it. He secured the tiny cuff near the base of her tail and led the leash up her back before fastening the collar around her neck. 

This would ensure she wouldn’t lower her tail to hide from him again, but she needed to be punished for hiding her ass in the first place. For her punishment Fido reached his massive hand back and gave the fox-girl twenty slow, but firm smacks on her white-furred ass. The sounds of his hand on her fur-covered flesh mixed with the thunder, and when he was done, the redness of her skin glowed dully in the candlelight.

Tears streamed down Sidney’s face as the skin on her rear prickled with heat and pain. She had been spanked before, but it had never been by someone that she was normally dominant over. She hadn’t expected Fido to use so much force, but at the same time she didn't hate the form of punishment that he’d chosen for her. She knew that she’d been teasing him, and she accepted her punishment as gracefully as she could while being bound and gagged. She‘d given Fido plenty of swats when they fooled around in the past, but she never expected the gentle giant to actually repay her in kind after getting angry.

After rubbing the fennec-woman’s red ass and feeling the heat on his palm, Fido gripped and spread her fluffy ass cheeks before him. After getting a good look at her twitching tailhole and dripping pussy, the big dog-man leaned down and began to lick the soft skin of her heated honeypot. 

The spanking had made fennec-woman wetter than he thought it would, but he did his due diligence as he licked and slurped up every drop of her sweet nectar. He could feel her wiggle her hips and try to move away, but each time she did he kept his face pressed against her and pulled her back to him. He let his long, canine tongue slowly swirl around her clit before bringing it to rest inside her puss. He then wormed his tongue inside of her and swirled it around before closing his lips around her clit again. 

It didn’t take long before Sidney’s entire body shuddered with a massive orgasm. She moaned loudly through the gag, and after she finished cumming, Fido licked her femcum from his jowls and let her lay on her side to rest for a little while. Her ears were bright red from the stimulation, and Fido couldn’t resist playing with them while she lay next to him. He had never taken the time to simply explore Sidney’s body. He found that treating her like a toy was actually pretty fun so he made a mental note to ask her how she felt about him taking the lead more often. Once they were done, of course.

After Sidney had rested for a few minutes with Fido petting her soft, fur-covered body, the fennec fox-woman had started to fall asleep. She was denied her slumber, however, when Fido surprised her by flipping her onto her back and grabbing a tube of lube from her box of toys. Flipping the top open, he squirted a large amount onto his hand before smearing it over his hardened member. The larger man lifted Sidney’s legs and pulled her onto his lap so that her hips would raise up before saying, “Now you’ll get to see what this feels like~” 

As his canine cock dripped precum onto the bed sheets, Fido pressed his lube-covered fingers against the fox-woman’s pretty, pink asshole. Sidney’s eyes widened as the larger man teased her ass, and she struggled against her wrist cuffs when he started to slip one of his slick fingers into her tight hole. She could feel the little ring of muscles in her ass surrender as Fido slowly worked his middle and then ring finger into her rear. Drool from the gag in her mouth slowly ran down her snowy cheeks as she closed her eyes and tried not to think about how she could feel her pussy getting wetter from the invasive digits.

Fido grinned as he saw the clear juices leak from her lower lips onto his padded palm. The light from the small candle made them shimmer as the flame danced in the darkness. 

After teasing her ass for several more seconds Fido finally pulled his fingers out and watched Sidney’s flat chest rise and fall as she tried to control her breathing. Her ears flicked and the chain that connected her collar to her tail cuff jingled as she fidgeted beneath his touch.

“Did that feel good~?” he asked with a smugness that was unfamiliar to him.

Sidney didn’t answer. The gag in her mouth made it difficult to speak, and she didn’t want to ruin the mood. Instead, she simply raised her cuffed hands over her head and turned her face to one side in a gesture of open surrender. Her chest was completely flat, but in the dim light Fido could see how much her pink nipples had perked up from her excitement.

The big dog blushed at the sight. Sidney had always been the one to force him to submit to her, and even though he knew that she had a tender side, he’d never seen her this vulnerable since the night that they first met. Not wanting to shun her offer, he positioned the tip of his cock against her and slowly pressed his hips forward.

He watched intently as his red shaft slowly stretched Sidney’s tail hole. The smaller woman pulled against her bed sheets and her cuffs jangled as the heat and heaviness that filled her ass made her let out little squeaks and squeals. It had been a long time since she had taken anything this way, and she had almost forgotten how good it could feel when the person she was doing it with actually took the time to prepare her and didn't try to shove it in all at once. The feeling made her toes curl as she felt a shiver go up her spine. 

Fido placed his hands on the fennec-woman’s hips and slowly pressed and prodded as he worked his way deeper inside of her small frame. After going so deep that his knot was pressing against Sidney, he slowly started to rock his hips back and forth. 

The gliding motion made the smaller woman moan with ecstasy, but the big dumb dog was being too gentle for her tastes. Once he leaned over enough, Sidney threw her cuffed hands forward and caught Fido around his neck. With her hands on his shoulders and the chain from the cuffs resting on the back of his neck, the smaller woman pulled her head up, and looked at him with pleading eyes as she tried to press her ass forwards and take his doggy dick even deeper into her belly.

Fido didn’t miss the message. He wasted no time in kissing her cheek before laying her head back down and starting to fuck her ass like like a beast in rut. As he slammed his cock harder and harder into the small woman, his fluff chest and belly slid over her petite form. He’d taken a shower right before the power had gone out, and she could smell the shampoo in his fur as it mixed with his sweat. She buried her face in his chest as she felt herself being pressed into what felt like one long, drawn out climax.

Fido pounded her foxy little ass for almost an hour before he finally felt a familiar tightness in his lower belly, and as he came, he pressed his knot so hard against Sidney’s ass that the bulbous base slipped inside of her and stuck fast. The larger man tried not to make too much noise as he let his pent up spunk fill her ass. With their bodies pressed against each other, he could actually feel his cock pulsing through Sidney’s belly as he pumped a week’s worth of cum deep inside of her.

Once he finally felt his balls drain completely, he rolled onto his side while holding the small woman in his massive arms. He tenderly licked and kissed her massive her ears as the two savored each other’s warmth. Sidney buried her face on his neck fur and tangled her hands in the fluff on his chest. He wasn’t sure how many times she’d cum tonight, but he was pretty sure that she was fully satisfied. 

After letting her rest for a while he pulled her face up and removed the ball gag for her before kissing her drool-covered lips and chin. He then unfastened the chain from her collar and held her tight before saying, “Thank you for being here for me,” He kissed her again. “and thank you for letting me have this.” 

With that, the two fell asleep as the storm outside the cabin continued to rage, unaware of the two lovers and their night of carnal passion.


End file.
